Sharks & Dolphins
by allyouneedis
Summary: Kurt and Blaine sneak off for a little naughty time, but soon find out they are not alone... What will happen next? Second fic for what I shall dub my Kinky Dolphin Series, the first being "Janitor's Closet". Slash, smut, D/s, threesome.


**Well, as with a lot of things that I write, this story took a completely different path from what I was originally intending. It was meant to be simply a hot, smutty threesome, but somehow a little (or a lot) D/s snuck it's way in, so I just kinda went with it, so there you go. I have decided to turn this into a series which I shall dub the Kinky Dolphin Series, the first one being "Janitor's Closet". Not necessary to read that first, but the Series name and the last line will make more sense if you do.**

**PS- if you haven't figured it out by now, there is a fuckload of hot, dirty, boysmut ahead… you have been warned.**

xXx

It's not like he was hiding; well he was hiding from History class, but not actually _hiding_. He was just sitting there in plain sight, mind you, it _was_ the chair in the back corner, playing a game on his iPhone. It totally wasn't Angry Birds, it was something way cooler. Anyways, when the couple barged into the room, interrupting his Angry Birds… err, cool game time, he expected them to notice him right away, probably shriek or maybe pretend like nothing happened, and scamper away. But instead, they were too busy sucking each other's faces off to see him as they locked the door behind them. Puck thought about clearing his throat, or saying something so that they knew he was here, but he found it kind of funny to watch this unfold. He never really saw Kurt as sexually aggressive before, but then again, if he had ever really thought about it he probably should have. Hummel was bossy and demanding about everything else, why shouldn't he take charge in the bedroom? Or choir room as things would have it. He had Blaine pinned up against the piano and from this angle seemed to be thoroughly devouring his mouth. Blaine was struggling with the… buttons? zippers?... whatever, on Kurt's… vest?

Blaine pulled away with a moan. "Damn you and your damn layers."

"You love the layers," Kurt responded, in this deep, sexy voice Puck had never heard from him before. Wait… sexy?

"Not when I'm trying to rip them off you," Blaine growled back, grabbing Kurt's hips and drawing them into his own, eliciting a hiss from both of them. Puck was starting to think maybe he should say something; he didn't want to be a cockblock, but then again he didn't really want them to get it on in front of him either.

"Ungh, shit Blaine," Kurt moaned, working on the buttons of Blaine's shirt. He leaned forward and mouthed at the newly exposed skin on Blaine's chest as he fully peeled off the clothing. Puck never realised that Blaine was so toned.

"Gimme a hand here?" Blaine practically whined, still struggling with the… stuff on Kurt's… thing. Kurt huffed as he removed his sweater, then deftly unfastened all of the fastenings and took off his vest thing, then his tie, then his shirt, then his undershirt… Puck could really see why Blaine was getting frustrated with the damn layers. When he was (finally) done, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him again, pressing their naked chests together.

That's when Puck's phone rang.

Well, not rang, it chimed from an incoming message… fuck, Finn… but the results were the same. When he looked back up from glancing at his phone, both Blaine and Kurt were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, hey guys," he said awkwardly.

That seemed to break Kurt out of his stupor. "What the fuck are you doing, Noah?" Kurt shrieked. Puck knew he would shriek. He probably shrieked when Blaine… whoa, don't go there. Luckily, Blaine looked like he was trying to hold back laughter, not wanting to murder Puck.

"Just chillin, skippin History," Puck answered nonchalantly. "What are you doing?"

Kurt blushed and scrambled for one of his layers to put back on. "Nothing. Just… nothing." Blaine was leaning back against the piano casually, slowly drawing a finger across his tight abs… When Puck glanced up, he noticed Blaine was staring at him, smirking.

Puck cleared his throat, but couldn't move his eyes from the hold Blaine had on him. "Looked like more than nothing to me," he said, having to try a little bit harder to maintain his indifference. "Careful, you'll give Blaine a complex."

"Don't you worry about me," Blaine said huskily, "I can hold my own."

Kurt seemed to pick up on the exchange, looking back and forth between Puck and Blaine and quirking his eyebrow. "Wha-?"

Blaine grabbed both sides of his face and brought him in for a deep, heavy kiss. It was just a kiss, but the moaning and heavy breathing was making Puck's pants feel a little tight. When they broke away, Blaine was staring at him again with a glint in his eye. Kurt melted into Blaine, and Blaine put a hand firmly at the base of Kurt's neck, causing a visible shiver to run through Kurt's body.

"Right, umm, I'll just go…" Puck grabbed his bag and started down between the chairs.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

Puck stopped and stared at Blaine. "I, uh…"

Kurt and Blaine shared a look, Puck caught Kurt nod slightly, then Blaine was looking at Puck again. "Why don't you stay?" Was he asking Puck to… what was he asking? Blaine seemed to pick up on his confusion. "See, Kurt and I previously came to the conclusion that while our sex life is amazing, it used to tend to run a tad vanilla." As he spoke, Kurt was running his mouth all across Blaine's chest, down his abs as he knelt, Puck saw Kurt's tongue flick out just before he pressed his teeth into Blaine's hip. "That's why we've taken to sneaking into the choir room in the middle of the day; we've decided to spice things up a bit, try some new things." Kurt's hands weren't idle either; as Blaine said that, Kurt's hand wandered up the inside of his leg to cup the significant bulge in his pants. "If you choose to stay, your level of involvement is completely up to you. You can just sit there and watch us, or you can join in."

Blaine stroked the back of Kurt's head and Kurt immediately proceeded to work on undoing Blaine's tight jeans. As Puck fell into the chair beside him, he wondered vaguely when they switched roles, because it certainly seemed like Blaine was in charge now. Kurt licked his lips eagerly as he peeled down Blaine's pants, and Puck gulped when he realized that Blaine had been going commando. As Kurt took Blaine's impressive length into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, Puck watched Blaine throw his head back with his eyes closed and fist his hand tightly in Kurt's hair. Kurt was making these hot little mewling noises as he worked his mouth on Blaine's cock, causing Puck's pants to become uncomfortably tight; he pressed his palm into his crotch and unintentionally let out a low moan. Blaine's eyes snapped open and he grinned at Puck, pleased that he was enjoying the show. "You seem to have a little…err, big problem there, Noah." The way Blaine breathed his name sent a shudder down Puck's spine. "Would you like Kurt to fix that for you?"

The way Blaine held eye contact while Kurt was thoroughly sucking him off had Puck more flustered than he had ever been. Who knew that these two, of all people, would be the undoing of Puckasaurus? "If…" Puck's voice came out strained, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Uh… If he wants to…"

Blaine's lips twisted into an amused smirk. "Oh, it doesn't matter what Kurt wants, does it baby?" Blaine pulled Kurt's head back by the hold he had in his hair, creating a wet, obscene sound as Kurt's mouth detached from Blaine's cock. Kurt was shaking his head, gazing up at Blaine as if he were the center of the universe. Puck wasn't sure how he felt about their exchange. A part of him was slightly disturbed at the way Blaine disregarded Kurt's feelings, this unfamiliar side to the sweet, caring boyfriend they thought they knew; but he had to admit that was a very small part. The bigger part of him, and more specifically, the part between his legs, was excited by seeing loud, occasionally obnoxious Kurt defer to Blaine wholly. Puck didn't know how to respond, so Blaine made the decision for him. He crouched down to Kurt's level and stroked his face affectionately. "Baby, go take care of Noah." He kissed him with such passion and tenderness, and Puck's concerns all flew away; all of this was being done in love.

Puck started to feel slightly uncomfortable intruding on the intimacy of the moment, but then Kurt turned and started to crawl, fucking _crawl_ like a sexy fucking cat, towards him, swaying his hips from side to side. He crawled right up to Puck, then placed his hands on Puck's knees, slowly gliding them up to the buckle of his jeans, all the while fucking the shit out of him with his eyes. Kurt started to undo the buttons, but then Blaine's voice rang out. "Wait." Instantaneously Kurt's hands were away from Puck and folded up in his lap, his head was down and eyes averted to the floor. Shit, was Blaine changing his mind? He wasn't going to get mad at Puck, was he? But no, Blaine was still smiling, working on completely removing his pants. "I want you naked when you do it. Take off your clothes." Kurt obeyed immediately, stripping down fully, throwing his clothes carelessly to the side, then he sat back on his heels, apparently awaiting further instruction. "Continue."

Just like that, Kurt's hands were back on Puck's jeans, making quick work of undoing them and sliding them off of his body, with a little help from Puck. Briefly, he wondered at the fact that he wasn't freaked out by this, not in the slightest, and then he wasn't wondering anymore because Kurt's mouth was on him and _holy mother fucking christ._ Puck had gotten his fair share of blowjobs before, more than his fair share if you ask most people, but none of them compared to Kurt. Santana probably came closest, girl was skilled with that mouth, but he always knew her heart wasn't in it. But Kurt? Kurt was fucking enjoying this. He was sucking that cock like it was his fucking _job_.

"Pull his hair," Blaine commanded. Puck looked up, having almost forgotten he was there for a second, to see Blaine watching them with fire in his eyes, stroking his own erection slowly. "He likes having his hair pulled."

Puck complied, looking down to watch his fingers twining in the soft brown hair, then gave a slight tug. Kurt moaned, sending shockwaves through Puck's body and eliciting a deep, growling sound from low in Puck's throat.

"More," Blaine said simply. Puck wasn't sure if he was directing him or Kurt, but it didn't matter because they both responded instantly. Kurt bobbed his head harder onto Puck's cock until he could feel the head of it hitting the back of Kurt's throat each time; Puck grabbed a handful of hair and twisted it roughly, drawing a rough whimper from Kurt. Fuck, Kurt was doing amazing things with his mouth; Puck's head was spinning and he didn't know how much longer he was going to last.

Just then Kurt fucking _grunted_, which might have done Puck in if not for the fact that he stopped moving at the same time. Puck looked down to see what was going on, and saw Blaine kneeling behind Kurt's raised ass, one finger slowly disappearing into his tight hole. He barely noticed the small bottle of lube next to Blaine's knee, along with a few small packages. "Did I fucking tell you to stop?" Blaine growled. He took the one slick finger out and added a second one to it, thrusting the two in much more sharply than the first. Kurt let out a whimper that Puck was pretty sure was at least partially from pain, but continued sucking on Puck's cock, drawing circles on the head with his tongue, ever-so-gently grazing the length with his teeth. As Blaine continued fucking Kurt with his fingers, his other hand lovingly stroked the small of Kurt's back, over the round of his ass, down his thigh and back up again. Blaine met Puck's eyes, and he tilted his head slightly to the side, with a little smirk as if to say 'watch this'. Puck didn't know what, but Blaine must have done something, because suddenly Kurt was moaning louder and writhing his hips, clawing his hands down Puck's thighs.

"Fuck," Puck cried, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer if this kept up, so he tugged on Kurt's hair, pulling him off with a wet sound. Kurt was looking up at him with lust-blown eyes, his mouth, red and swollen, slick with saliva, his hair a dishevelled mess. Fuck, how had he not noticed how fucking _sexy_ Hummel was before? He stood up and pushed his chair back roughly, then knelt on the floor in front of Kurt, then claimed his mouth with his own, exploring, tasting, drinking in Kurt. He belatedly wondered if Blaine would mind, they didn't really set up any boundaries and he didn't want to cross any lines, but he figured he'd get stopped pretty quickly if it wasn't okay. Kurt's arms wound around his neck, his fingers scrabbling for purchase in Puck's short mohawk, and then he was crying into Puck's mouth, jerking his hips and clawing at Puck's shoulders, as Blaine apparently repeated whatever it was he did before. "What—unh—what are you doing to him?"

"Would you like to learn, Noah?"

Puck nodded. He wasn't a big fan of school, but if there was one thing Puck liked learning about, it was anything sex-related.

"Come around here." Puck obeyed, sliding around Kurt to kneel beside Blaine. "Kurt, present." Kurt's head and shoulders dropped to the ground and his ass went up in the air. "Ungh, fuck I love your ass, baby." Blaine leaned over and grazed the swell of pale flesh with his teeth. "Here," he grabbed the tiny bottle of lube and tossed it at Puck, "put it on your fingers." He did as he was told, putting on a generous amount of the cold, slick substance. "Now, take your two fingers like this, yeah, just like that, now just slide them in." Kurt's hole was tight and warm around Puck's fingers, and the boy was making these fucking sexy whimpering sounds, and he was fucking _shaking_.

"Is that okay? Am I hurting you?" Puck asked. Kurt wasn't answering.

"Tell him," Blaine commanded.

"N-no… feels… so—ungh—s-so good."

"Are you ready for it to get even better?"

Kurt nodded his head vigorously. "P-please."

Blaine took his two well-lubed fingers and slowly slid them in Kurt's hole, just above Puck's. Then he applied pressure to Puck's fingers, causing them to curl up and suddenly Kurt was shrieking, just like Puck thought he would, and _fuck_ if that wasn't the hottest sound he'd ever heard. Good thing the choir room was sound-proof. "Congratulations, Puck, you just found his prostate."

"I, oh… does…" Puck knew that all guys had prostates, he discovered that in his research over two years ago, that time Finn lied to him about his mom having prostate surgery. He also vaguely remembered some reference to the prostate as the 'male g-spot', but that wasn't what he was interested in at the time. Right now, though, he was very interested.

"Would you like me to find yours, Noah?"

Puck had apparently lost all abilities to speak, so he just nodded his head.

"Mmm, good." Blaine removed their fingers from Kurt's ass, and the boy whined at the loss. Blaine then grabbed a package from the floor where the lube had been, opened it up and took out a wipe. He cleaned off his fingers, then reapplied the lube. "Are you ready, Puckerman?" He nodded and went to his hands and knees in front of Blaine. "If you want, you can keep fingering Kurt while I do it to you. He's going to need to be nice and prepped for when your big thick cock penetrates him." Puck groaned low in his throat. He hadn't really thought about whether it was going to go that far, but now that was all he could think about; his dick sliding into that hot, tight hole. It would be so, so tight. Then he wasn't thinking about it anymore, because Blaine's finger was circling his entrance, slowly, gently, massaging the tight ring. "Relax," Blaine whispered, licking and sucking Puck's shoulder. He did relax, at least he tried, as he slid his own fingers back into Kurt's hole, and then there was a slight pressure, uncomfortable, but not painful, as Blaine inserted the tip of his digit inside Puck and his muscles contracted involuntarily. "There we go, how's that?" Blaine asked.

"It's… umm, I don't know… it feels weird. But a good weird."

Blaine chuckled lowly, his breath skittering across Puck's skin causing him to shiver. "It gets better." Slowly, Blaine inserted the rest of his finger inside Puck, then began moving it in and out. Puck followed the example with three of his own fingers, thrusting them with a little more force into Kurt. "Mmm, yeah, you're good at this, Noah." Blaine's teeth grazed Puck's shoulder as he slid a second finger in. This time Puck felt a bit of a stretch, but it was still bearable. He unconsciously started moving his hips in time with Blaine's fingers, wanting more. "I want you to curl your fingers again, Noah." He did as he was told, and shivered as he watched Kurt come undone because of him, whining and moaning. "Are you ready for me to do that to you?" Puck was pretty sure he had never been more ready for anything in his life. He nodded his head, and he felt Blaine's fingers move slowly, and—

"Holy fucking shit," he screamed, as white-hot pleasure shot through his veins. "Fuck, oh fuck Blaine." He knew he was whining and moaning just like Kurt now, but he didn't give a shit. That felt so fucking good. He was thrusting himself onto Blaine's fingers now, trying to recreate the feeling. Blaine curled his fingers again, and Puck heard a deep animalistic sound that he was pretty sure was ripped from his own throat. Blaine added a third finger, thrusting in and out with a little more force now.

"Fuck, Blaine, I can't… unh, I can't go much longer."

"Mmkay," Blaine nipped Puck's shoulder and withdrew his fingers, and Puck whimpered. "Let's do this, then, shall we?" He grabbed two condoms from the floor and tossed one to Puck, then put the other on his own impressive erection. He knelt down beside Kurt, turning his face towards him, and kissed him deeply. "Come on, sweetie." He helped Kurt stand up and led him, quite shakily, over to the piano. Kurt braced himself on the instrument as Blaine waved Puck over. "Noah, I want you to stuff Kurt's ass with your big, thick cock." Puck groaned. "And then, I'm going to do the same to you."

Puck situated himself behind Kurt and grabbed the lithe boy's hips, and he responded by whimpering and thrusting his ass back into his touch. The mohawked teen positioned his substantial cock at Kurt's tight, quivering entrance, and he was about to slowly push himself in, when he felt Blaine's hot breath on his ear.

"Rough. Do it rough." The deep, gravelly tone of Blaine's voice behind him, and the whining, trembling body in front of him were making Puck's head spin. He inserted the head of his cock into the tight hole, then, in one sharp thrust, buried himself completely. Kurt screamed, his high voice a harmony to Puck's own cry of pleasure, his hands spasming on the piano. Kurt's muscles were massaging Puck's dick, he felt so good, so tight, so hot; Puck lost himself in the sensations. He started thrusting forcefully into Kurt, over and over, picking up the pace, until he felt two calloused hands grab his hips roughly and halt his movement. "My turn," Blaine breathed into his ear. He could feel Blaine's hard tool sliding in between his ass cheeks and he moaned softly, pressing back into the touch. This of course caused his dick to slide in Kurt's ass which made him automatically thrust back in. The dual sensation was tearing him apart, and Blaine hadn't even penetrated him yet. The shorter boy was still teasing his hole with just the head of his cock.

"Blaine, fuck, just fucking do it already."

Blaine chuckled softly behind him, but he listened. His cock slowly began to slide into Puck's entrance, and he ran his tongue and teeth over Puck's sweat-soaked skin. Puck was moaning and whining and just fucking falling apart as Blaine's steady pressure pushed him deeper into Kurt and he felt like he was being split in two, but in a fucking _good_ way. When Blaine was fully sheathed inside Puck he stopped for a moment, giving him time to adjust to the sensations, and the three of them stood panting and gasping for breath. When he felt Puck was ready, Blaine started thrusting, slowly at first but picking up speed. Each thrust of Blaine's hips caused the same motion at Puck's hips, and soon Puck was completely lost, the only thing keeping him standing was Blaine's strong hands at his hips and the support of the supple boy in front of him.

"Fuck Blaine… I can't… I'm gonna…"

"Do it. Come for me Noah." The command sent Puck over the edge and he was jerking harshly, filling the condom with his seed. He tried to feel bad for coming while Kurt and Blaine still hadn't, but he felt too good to feel bad.

Blaine was stroking his back, talking lowly in his ear. "Fuck, that felt so good. You're so fucking good at this." His dick was still hard inside Puck, but he had stopped thrusting. "Can you do something for me? Can you suck Kurt off? He's being such a good boy, and he deserves it." Puck nodded numbly, whining as Blaine slipped out of him and he in turn slipped out of Kurt. He collapsed to his knees then crawled around to the front of Kurt, watching as Blaine removed the condom he was wearing and replaced it with another, and removed and tied off the one he was wearing. "Go ahead, Noah."

Puck didn't know what it was, something about the way he was talking maybe, but he felt compelled to do whatever Blaine said. He wrapped his lips around Kurt's straining erection, even though he had no idea what he was doing, and twirled his tongue around a little bit. Apparently he was doing something right, because Kurt started moaning again, high and strained. The moans turned into a keening noise, accompanied by a jerk of his hips, and Puck knew that Blaine had penetrated Kurt. He could see the rough hands gripping the porcelain skin firmly, fingers digging into the soft flesh, as Kurt's body shook from the force of Blaine's thrusts. He continued working his mouth around Kurt's cock, experimenting with different things that he knew he liked when it was done to him, and even brought his hand up to gently massage Kurt's balls.

"Fuck." Blaine was making primal noises, increasing his pace but being careful not to cause Kurt to fuck Puck's face. He took on hand from Kurt's hip and placed it at the base of his neck, forcing Kurt's upper body down to sprawl on the piano as he kept thrusting. Kurt's hands were clawing at the lacquered surface, his hot breath making clouds on the cool instrument, and the sounds he was making were desperate and wrecked. "C-can, unh, can he come in your mouth?" Blaine asked.

Puck nodded, then realized Blaine couldn't see him in this position, so he slid his mouth off of Kurt's cock. "Yeah."

"Ungh, fuck. Baby, when I tell you to, you can come in Noah's mouth, okay?" Puck assumed the whining was a confirmation. "I want you to shoot your sweet, thick load into his throat. I want you to fill him up with your cum. Can you do that for me, Kurt?"

"Y-y-yeah." The slapping skin-on-skin sound indicated that Blaine was picking up his pace, and Kurt was letting out one long whine, punctuated by each thrust.

"Now." Before the syllable was fully out of Blaine's mouth, Kurt was jerking erratically, spewing his hot seed down Puck's throat, as Puck swallowed it all down, licking his lips when it was all done. Kurt suddenly went boneless, and would have collapsed to the ground if it weren't for the piano and Blaine's strong arms around his waist. A couple more thrusts and Blaine was crying out with his release. Puck helped Blaine slowly lower Kurt to the ground, where Blaine cuddled him securely in his lap.

Kurt's eyes were glassy and far-off, and he was still quivering slightly, and Blaine was stroking his hair, his face, cooing soft encouragements and endearments at him.

Puck crawled—he didn't think he'd be able to walk—over to where their clothes were strewn and collected them all, bringing them back to the two boys on the floor. By the time he got back, Kurt's eyes were focused, and he actually looked like Kurt again. The pale boy grinned and winked at Puck.

"That was fucking intense." Puck didn't have any other words.

Kurt and Blaine both smiled at his eloquent wording.

"You guys mind if I ask… the whole commanding thing…" Puck was a little bit nervous asking about it, but he was curious.

Kurt chuckled, "Were you worried about me, Puckerman?"

"Well… a little bit… just at first. It was weird; you were so… not you."

He laughed again. "Blaine explained how we have been spicing things up. We didn't jump straight into exhibitionism and threesomes," he winked at Puck. "We have a little dominance and submission thing going."

Puck stared at him blankly. "You mean, like, whips and chains and shit?"

It was apparently Blaine's turn to laugh. "Not quite… well, not yet anyways. Dom and sub can be as simple as what you saw today. I give Kurt the cue," Blaine placed his hand firmly on the base of Puck's neck to demonstrate, just like he had seen him do to Kurt earlier, "and he has to do whatever I say, and not speak or come unless I tell him he's allowed. Sometimes we switch it up, too."

"That's fucking… _hot_."

They both just grinned at him, then smiled sweetly at each other before sharing a tender kiss.

"Shit, Brittany was right. Kinky fucking dolphins."

xXx

**Reviews are super-duper appreciated. Although I have written some D/s elements into one of my stories, this was my first time actually consciously trying to write D/s (and from an outsider's perspective, no less), so hopefully I did an okay job at portraying it (and explaining it)?**


End file.
